


Short stories

by Theblackfangirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackfangirl/pseuds/Theblackfangirl
Summary: **Manga spoilers**This takes place between chapters 57 and 58





	Short stories

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have at least two other stories I should be working on but to be honest my motivation has been out of wack and I've been trying to get it back so I reread and watched all of Aot trying to get an Idea of who Levi is and what not and in the process got a few ideas for some other fics don't worry guys I won't abandon my other two stories they're just on hiatus for a while.

It was times like this I can't help but feel like I hate him. 

"I'm not leaving you!"I yelled at Levi. 

He was being stubborn as usual. But this time it seemed different. Why wouldn't he let me on his team now, when we've been outside the walls countless times and this was never an issue? Why now? Why when we were fighting humans? You would think it would be the opposite but no. 

The plan was to find where they had taken Histora and Eren and to take them back. In theory, it should be easy, but knowing that the MPs are out looking for us makes it a problem. But what I still don't get is Levi's current objection to me coming along with him.

"It wasn't a question It's an order F/n. You need to stay with Hange for now. Passing messages between all of us, You'll be more useful to her. With me, you're just going to get in my way." He snapped back.

"Oh? but a bunch of rookies won't?" See, his reason just didn't add up.

"I have Nifa and the others coming with me, I don't need you here what I need you to do is go back with Hange." 

"Why are you trying to push me away Levi? I can help you. Let me help you!" I insisted.

"Because I can't focus on the mission and try and keep an eye on you and the same time dammit!" He yelled back

I flinched as he yelled at me. Why was he like this. And out of all times? 

Levi and I weren't in a relationship, at least not a real one. Best way to describe it was simple. We were complicated. Granted everything in life is a bit complicated when there are actual giants walking around and eating people for no apparent reason. But this was our story. 

"Erwin would let me," I told him. I know that was a low blow but he had just pissed me off so much. All I wanted to was keep him safe but he wasn't letting me.

"Well, that's the difference between me and him, I care if you die or not." He told me. Levi faced away from me, "I told your orders now you need to head out. Then he left the room leaving me alone.

Tch, I may have thrown a low blow but that was lower. 

Erwin was another factor that made us so complicated. After all, I was in love with him too. You see it becomes even more difficult when you're in love with the two most infuriating people in the world.

I've known Erwin longer then I've known Levi. And I know Erwin loves me too. But he doesn't love me enough--I'm not his priority---Titans are. Finding out the truth about the Titans was his real drive in life. He made that clear to me when he decided to become commander of the survey corp. But I couldn't leave him to his own vice, so I followed him. I think I'll always follow him. But then Levi came into our lives and I grew close to him and I ended up falling for him, all while still being in love with Erwin...

It was--it was complicated.

But back to the situation at hand. 

Why was Levi being like this now? Did he really think I was so weak that I would die out there with him? Or was he really so selfish that he would wants to keep me safe and away from the fight? But then what the hell was so different this time then going outside the wall.

I huffed out in frustration, he really didn't give me any choice, did he? I went ahead and started to head out. I don't even know what Hange was up to I know she's supposed to be laying low like the rest of us. But I'm sure I can find her. Up until now, she was going back and forth for between Erwin and Levi along with me. But as it stands right now Erwin is under custody and Hange is laying low since she'll be the next commander if anything happens to Erwin.

It's a fine load of shit we've found ourselves in but Erwin believes this is the right way to go right now so I have to follow him.

~~

"I'm sure he's fine," Hange told me. "I'm sure they both are." 

"You don't have to try and make me feel better. I know Levi is fine...But I'm not so sure about Erwin...What do you think they're doing to him?" 

Hange looked away from me. 

"We have more things to be occupied with." She said sadly, They were both friends of hers. and I know it's killing her as much as it was killing me, but she was right, we don't have time to worry about them in that regard right now, comrades die every day. 

"But now is a good time to head back and see how Levi is doing." 

"Really?"

"Don't worry, Moblit is with me plus I have a message for to give Levi." She told me.

It didn't make much sense, but I'll take it. 

by sundown I got back to the last base I knew Levi and the others were at. from afar it looked like someone was still in there so maybe that means everything was fine. That should mean they rescued Histora and Eren.

But when I saw Armin sitting down throwing up I felt like something was wrong. I quickly ran up to him, "Armin are you alright?" 

But he didn't answer, he only cried.

What the hell happened? 

I ran inside the barn fear sitting in my stomach, but once I ran in I quickly felt relieved. 

Levi was sitting there shirtless. 

Great...He was alive.

But Sasha was sowing up his arm. 

"What the fuck happened?" I asked

"Tch, I'm fine," He said not making eye contact.

"The hell you are? What happened out there today?" 

"You're being loud and overreacting." He told me.

Why was he like this? Why was he being like this? In frustration, I feel to my knees, I couldn't help but cry, "Levi, why won't you let me help you?" 

"F/n it's fine...we survived--at least most of us did." Connie interrupted. "Just calm down," 

"If I don't die by a titan or human it will be because you and Erwin are driving me crazy. What do you expect from me? I just want to keep you save, is that so wrong Levi? I'm not trying to stop you. I'm just trying to help you. Is that so bad?" I cried. I didn't get why he had to be like this.

"Tch, are you done Sahsa?" I heard him ask her.

"Oh, umm, yes." She answered him.

Levi got up and then kneeled down in front of me. Next, he pulled me up then Levi led me to the back of the barn.

"I'm sorry." Levi leaned his head against me.

"You think sorry is going to cut it, Levi? You were being selfish. You got hurt, it wouldn't have happened if I was there." 

"If you were there you would have been killed like the rest of them." 

"The rest of them?" 

"Everyone who was with me today, they all got murdered." I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Levi..." 

"I was being selfish, I'm no different then Erwin, I wouldn't let you go because I was scared of something happening to you, and even now I'm glad you weren't out there I'm glad they died instead of you," 

"Levi-" I started but he cut me off.

"Because if you died, I don't know what I'd do. If you die, then I'll truly be lost." 

"Levi, just believe in me, I won't die on you," He had to know I was strong, I've lived this long after all.

"No. I won't." He snapped. 

Wait, What? 

"I've believed in my friends before, and every time I've done that they've let me down, So I don't believe in you, and I'll never will." He told me plainly, "You have to rely on me, and me only." 

"Levi, that's not fair. I'm strong too. And if you're always looking out for me, who's supposed to look out for you idiot?" I told him. When did Levi get this dumb? He can't hold the whole world on his shoulders like this.

"F/n, I've told you. I can't lose any more people. I can't lose you, you're all I have." 

I embraced Levi. "Levi, You're not going to lose me, and I'm not the only one you have. What about Erwin? Hange? Those kids back there who look up to you? You have all of us and we were just as important. The only way we're going to get through all this is if we believe in each other. So you have to trust me, and you have to be strong." 

Levi pulled back from me. "F/n I told you how I feel, and I'm not changing it. I'll believe in everyone-everyone but you, Your different F/n. I won't let you die." Levi pulled away from me again and started to walk off. 

He's so fucking stubborn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 
> 
> As I said this was a short story I had in my mind and just wanted to work to get me back into the groove of writing again I really hope your not upset with me for not working on the other stories I promise I won't leave them just give me a minute on them I just want them to be right.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
